


星尘

by sevenie



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenie/pseuds/sevenie
Summary: 他犯下最后一个错误。她归为了原子，化作星尘。
Relationships: The Doctor & Astrid Peth, The Doctor & Bill Potts, The Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald, The Doctor & Donna Noble
Kudos: 1





	星尘

**Author's Note:**

> 全员友谊向。  
> Doctor & Astrid Peth  
> Astrid Peth出自2007圣诞特辑《诅咒之旅》, 为拯救泰坦尼克号上的其他幸存者，坠入宇宙星辰化为原子状态。

  
无论经历多少次，他都无法克服这种恐惧。  
  
面对未知的恐惧。  
  
如果明确地知道死亡背后是新的重生，是崭新的人生，或许地球人类的很大一部分都将不再惧怕死亡吧。但时间领主的人生是截然不同的，他们看待生命的独特方式，也是单一生命体验的地球人类无法理解的。  
  
重生，看起来充满希望，其实亦是一种消亡。对于时间领主，旅途中间的死亡，并不是单一生命体验物种中有神论者无法证伪的“往生”，也不是无神论者一口咬定的“毁灭”。时间领主就像是一个承载生命的容器，每一次重生，就像是把容器的使用权让渡给下一个未知的“人格”。  
  
未知的人格，未知的生命，未知的未来，记忆的传承并不意味着人格同一性的延续。无论经历多少次，Doctor作为此时此刻的自己，都不愿意离开。  
  
未知令人恐惧。  
  
这一次，他的头发灰白，Clara曾经戏称那是“青椒皮”，以及“你却自以为特别酷”。  
Clara不在这里，渡鸦穿过了她。她死了。没有心跳的Clara和Me小姐在星空间穿梭。  
  
这一次，他语调戏剧性，Bill曾经说他甚至可以去演个讽刺喜剧，就用这个苏格兰口音。  
Bill不在这里，她化作了天上的星辰，被她的挚爱拯救。她们丢弃了沉重躯壳，直至永恒。  
  
Clara离去后，Doctor曾慎重地再三地思索才同意Bill加入他。  
结局是Bill也遭遇了不测。  
  
Ponds夫妇，Amy和Rory，被传送回了过去，直到白发苍苍，直到化为尘土。他还是没有拉住Amy的手，她义无反顾，下一刻他只能抓住冰冷的墓碑。  
  
River在和他共度24年之久的夜晚之后，只身前往了Doctor初次遇见他的图书馆。他知道结局，却甚至无法阻止她。那是时空定点。  
  
Donna遗忘了他，遗忘了Tardis，遗忘了庞贝古城的救赎，遗忘了图书馆虚拟世界中同样遗忘了她的结巴丈夫，遗忘了Ood种族的歌声，遗忘了和阿加莎的碰面。  
  
Jack变成了不死之躯。知道这位卡萨诺瓦变成宝之脸的结局曾让他喷笑出声，过了好些时日，他才明白这之间的残酷与痛苦。  
  
Martha离开了。讽刺的是，她是近五百年来的旅伴中，唯一一个没有被杀死、被逼疯、被离开的人。是她自己做出了离去的选择。  
  
Rose……哦，可怜的Rose Taylor。她去了另一个平行世界。Corin真的有那么像他吗？亦或者那只是所有人都视而不见的补偿。Corin性格中类似Donna的部分有在平行宇宙造成麻烦吗？  
  
Tardis里的Doctor，蓝盒子里的老疯子，就像是一个包装精美的礼物，打开却尽是悲剧和诅咒。  
  
再也没有旅伴的存在，再也没有吵吵嚷嚷的Tardis驾驶室使Doctor免于陷入内心世界的自省以及情感漩涡。  
  
他不再是喜欢奇奇怪怪帽子和对领结有执念的自己，在最后的时刻打电话给公共电话亭让Clara接听，作出无论他变成谁，都恳求她接受他的请求。那是什么，写小说吗？  
  
他不再是900多岁的自己，可以在时之将近的日子，去看望他那失去了记忆的伙伴，回归宁静平凡的生活。Donna用陌生的眼神看向他，仿佛那些他们一起拯救了地球、拯救了群星的冒险都发生在一场了无痕迹的梦境。  
  
他的内心越发幽暗，他怨恨于自己拯救不了任何人，他怨恨于每一本书都有个结局。  
  
“我们没有那么不同。” Missy的话一遍遍在他耳边回响，简直像鼓声。  
  
停止。他想要怒吼。  
  
Doctor怨恨于自己的胆怯和懦弱，他没有为同伴牺牲自己的勇气，却因为惧怕孤独一次次心软为他们展示里面比外面大的飞船。  
  
他知道自己无法做到。他有怜悯，有宽容，唯独缺乏孤注一掷的勇气。这就是为什么他只能在烂摊子面前一遍遍作那些无用的道歉，仅此而已。这就是他内心深处的黑暗。  
  
地球人类，还有大部分其他种族，他们的生命如此短暂，有些和他一样在时间漩涡前头也不回地逃跑了，直至人生的终结，可以理解。但总有另一些，极少数的一些，却执着于拯救别的人，甚至是仅有一面之缘的人。  
  
他曾见到过，曾有人为他这么做过……不止一个。  
  
  
在这个他即将迎来重生的圣诞节前一个月，他遇到了其中一个的幻影，在另一条时间线上。  
  
而Doctor甚至险些忘记了她的名字。  
  
他的一生很长很长，即使只是他作为“现在的Doctor”的“这一生”。只有遗忘掉那些过去的阴影和悔恨，才能使他作为一个全新的人格，活下去。  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Doctor不知道Tardis为什么要把他带到斯托星上的一家小餐馆。  
  
这就是他现在最需要的吗？斯托星版本的枫糖浆煎饼、土豆泥（/泥状的一种类似土豆的食物），以及食品添加剂兑出的人造果汁？  
  
“请问想要点些什么？” 女招待笑了，露出整齐的牙齿。她胸口的铭牌上写着“Astrid Peth”。  
  
女招待的金发闪耀到能穿透他的墨镜。  
  
  
**“室内戴着墨镜？那绝对不礼貌，Doctor！” Clara的声音在他的耳边响起。  
  
“你在装酷，Space Boy————” 更加久远的、Donna的肘击。  
  
“墨镜不错，在室内戴着墨镜，更不错。” Amy的戏谑。**  
  
  
……  
  
于是他把它摘下了。  
  
阳光下她的头发闪亮到模糊，模糊到梦幻。他想起River的金发。他允许自己想了一会River，时间长到占用了他整个点单的时间。  
  
还有Rose，Doctor心底里更年轻的那部分小声地念道，只有一会。那是留给九百多岁他的那一小部分逝去人格的缅怀。  
  
点单完毕。他告诉服务生Astrid，在自己的单子上写上“Doctor”——他的称呼。  
  
这是他犯下的第一个错误。  
  
服务生不怎么熟练的端盘子手法，和笨拙的步伐，让他联想到了心血来潮一定要自己做一次饭的医学生Martha，以及日复一日下依然痛恨烹饪以及任何食堂相关工作的Bill。  
  
他平静地吃完了早餐，结账的时候，服务生Astrid好奇地打量着他。“你不像是本地人，有点像个游吟诗人，你是从哪儿来的？”  
  
“Gallifrey。” 他说，面对小小一声惊呼“你是个时间领主！”， Doctor刻意保持了优雅的镇定，“我在旅行中。”  
  
这是他犯下的第二个错误。  
  
“真好。” Astrid真诚地感叹道，“我也想去斯托星之外的地方看看。”  
  
“那很好，很好。” 他无意识地寒暄着，心不在焉地思考接下来的目的地，Tardis还会把他漫无目的地四处乱抛吗？留下小费时，随口说着，“知道吗，其实你随时都能出发，年轻人。”  
  
这是他犯下的第三个错误。  
  
Astrid着迷地看着他拿起的吉他。“你说得对。”  
  
当Doctor大步迈出餐馆的时候，他在商业街的大屏幕上看到了“泰坦尼克号”首次航行的广告。斯托星此时正流行着“地球热”。  
  
Doctor愣住。  
  
  
那是Astrid Peth。  
  
为了拯救别的人，为了拯救Doctor，从泰坦尼克号上坠落的女孩。  
  
  
  
**“我还在往下掉！”  
  
“我能行的，我能行的。”  
  
“让她去吧，Doctor。”  
  
“我可以拯救她！”  
  
“她只是一团原子了，Doctor，这些只是回声。”  
  
“她化作了星尘。”  
**  
  
  
九百岁的他在内心大呼小叫，他跌跌撞撞地走回了刚才的餐厅。  
  
“你落下了什么东西吗？” Astrid真诚地看着他，金色的头发像小瀑布。  
  
“不要在旅行的时候和奇怪的人交流，直接让他离开。安全是第一位的。”  
  
“奇怪的人……”Astrid低头作沉思状，“是说你吗？” 然后她被自己的笑话逗乐了。  
  
“奇怪”的旅人一脸阴沉，面部表情痛苦扭曲，墨镜被随意别在了他的衣领上，显得不修边幅。时间领主的内心里仿佛经过了一番激烈的挣扎。  
  
“跟我来。” 他说。  
  
  
三分钟后，Astrid Peth身处Tardis内部，像之前的每一个旅伴那样惊叹于不同寻常飞船的设计。  
  
他们甚至去了地球。  
  
“看吧，和你们的广告宣称里完全不一样。仅此而已。” 他说，面对旅伴的无限赞叹有些忧心忡忡。  
  
这样她大概就不会执着于泰坦尼克号的工作。Doctor心想，和几百年前的自己一样天真。这是他犯下的最严重的错误。  
  
  
一个月后，Astrid Peth回到了斯托星上她工作的小餐馆，回到了日复一日机械化的生活。  
  
“我心满意足，谢谢你实现了我的愿望。” 她与Doctor告别。  
  
实际上，她永远也无法忘记那些星星。  
  
  
一年后，她在“泰坦尼克号”上不小心把酒水洒在了客人身上，然后遇到了一个穿着板鞋的年轻男人。板鞋年轻人帮他解了围，她问起他的名字。  
  
“Doctor。” 他说。  
  
这是Doctor犯下的倒数第二个错误。  
  
  
最终，Astrid Peth落入了虚空。她变作原子和星星，永远在宇宙中遨游飞翔。  
  


* * *

  
  
一头金发的Doctor捧起了镜子。  
  
依然不是红发。她失望地想要撅起嘴。  
  
过了老半天，她才意识到这次她好像是个女人。  
  
她看起来更加柔和。  
  
可实际上，她的内心世界更黑暗、痛苦、和孤僻了。她把对Clara和Bill的回忆掩埋，把曾经的自己对她们的忏悔藏入更深层的角落。以及River、Amy、Rory、Donna、Jack、Martha、Rose……还有Astrid。  
  
她想要忘却，忘却那些痛苦。  
  
  
失去Clara和Bill的Doctor想要挽回又一个曾经他犯下的错误，他沉溺于悔恨，甚至不如九百多岁时想得更明白。  
  
Astrid，还有之后的Clara和Bill。  
  
她们都不甘于平凡，不畏惧于冒险。  
  
她们不是Doctor的错误。  
  
  
Doctor给她们展示了星空的美丽，和无穷无尽的可能。她们坠入了星光，化作其中的一颗。  
  
  
  
  
-Fin-  
---


End file.
